The Warlocks will Rule
by BrendaoxoTee
Summary: Pyrat Pree is plotting to take over Qarth.


Brenda Tirado

Creative Writing

Mrs. Atchley

FanFiction Assignment

Game of Thrones: The Warlocks will Rule

The way they walked was fluid and slow like several assassins spilling out from the blackness of the night. Their smiles suggested even more about them. One look at their blue lips and a person knew they were from The House of the Undying. The people of Qarth usually ignored their existence, but this time it was different. Daenerys Stormborn from the ancient Targaryen Dynasty had strongly rooted her people and, more importantly, her dragons in the land of Qarth. Pyrat Pree, one of the Warlocks of Qarth, had kept his eyes on her ever since she arrived two months ago and now, after many days spent in consternation, he and his fellow warlocks finally formulated a plan. The reason why it had taken them so long to commit to one evil course of action was because they weren't as powerful as they were before. Their magic was mysteriously low and they didn't know whether to blame Daenerys or her dragons for this dilemma. Nevertheless, Pyrat was confident in his plans and was prepared to succeed. The House of the Undying's ultimate plan would be to carry Daenerys away, place her in a tub full of leeches, and lock her up. They would then steal the dragons away from Ser Jorah Mormont, an exile that has sworn fealty to Daenerys, who is ordered to watch them. From there, the warlocks would kill off the people of Qarth. They wanted to rule.

It was an odd, gloomy morning when Daenerys made her way into the center of the city. Her lovely handmaids, Irii and Jhiqui, were dressed in neutral tones and walking faithfully by her side. Various people stopped what they were doing just to marvel at them. Daenerys' long, beautiful white hair shined brilliantly even in the gloom. The Qartheen people were definitely shocked to see such a beauty in their town that some even kneeled and bowed their head in her presence. Daenerys Stormborn was not flattered by this gracious act. Instead, she went on walking in her noble way. She knew how much power she possessed and because of this confidence, the dragons were just another remarkable reminder that she is, in fact, the rightful queen of Westeros.

"Good morning, Xaro." Daenerys shined her dazzling white teeth at him.

Taking her hand in his, Xaro helped her up onto the level of a silver floor. They were right in the center of town, but all the talking from the Qartheens had stopped as soon she spoke.

"Daenerys Stormborn, we are very glad to have you for so many months in our peaceful land," Xaro grinned back at her.

Her handmaids were also helped up onto this floor, but Irii was not happy. Jhiqui had a rather attractive man help her whereas Irii had Pyrat Pree, the scheming warlock, grab her tightly by the hand.

"How are the dragons today, milady?" Pyrat whispered. His voice sounded like a rattlesnake that was hissing and vibrating right next to her ear.

Irii jerked away her hand and gave him a smug look. She didn't look back as she took her place next to Daenerys' side, but she knew that Pyrat was mumbling something dirty under his breath.

Daenerys cleared her throat and began to speak. "For the people of Qarth, I wish you all a very happy life on this amazing land. My people and I are leaving by noon today to seek shelter elsewhere. I am very thankful that Xaro Xhoan Daxos has offered me a place to stay for this long, but my dragons are growing very quickly and I need to secure my place on the Iron Throne. It is where I belong." Daenerys stopped momentarily to look at Jhiqui. There was a frightened look on her face. She slowly put her hand up to her mouth and pointed to the sky.

"Khaleesi, look!" she screamed.

Before Daenerys could even register what was going on and look up, the whole sky turned to the color of blood.

"There's something in the air," Irii said with a measure of fear in her voice, "We need to get out of here right now."

Daenerys looked back at Xaro and gave him an understanding nod of her head. Then, she carefully took her handmaidens by the hand and led them out of the crowded plaza. She did this all in one authoritative manner without saying a word.

"Khaleesi, why aren't you saying anything?" Jhiqui asked.

"There is no time for words right now, but listen to these instructions." Daenerys' strong, womanly voice put her handmaidens to silence.

"Irii, I need you to tell Jorah to put the dragons in their cages. After that is done, meet me at the gates."

With a quick nod, Irii gathered her long dress and was soon out of sight. She ran to the palace, dodging many people that came in her way. Daenerys turned back to Jhiqui and looked her in the eyes.

"Obtain our people from their rooms. Shout their names. Tell them about the danger in the sky. Round up as many horses as you can find. It does not matter if they belong to the Qartheen people. They will understand."

As Jhiqui rushed off to do this task, Daenerys studied her. Her long, dark brown hair swung from side to side. Her head was turning this way and that as she looked for any sign of danger in her surroundings. Daenerys was proud that the Dothraki people had been so loyal to her up till now. They had faith in her that she would soon rule the Seven Kingdoms.

Daenerys started walking up to the golden gates, looking at the ground. She hadn't yet looked up at the sky and she didn't plan on it. She wished to ignore the trouble. She didn't want to engage herself in a war just yet. She was saving that for later major occurrences. Slowing down her pace, Daenerys sensed a person behind her. She violently turned around.

"Hello, Pyrat," she sighed. "What do you want?"

"Daenerys Stormborn, have you looked up at the sky? There's a woman on a black broomstick flying in the air, you know."

Lifting her eyes up to the sky, Daenerys saw the woman. She was flying towards her. Her red hair framed her face and a sudden cackle slipped out from her black lips.

"Do you know who that is Ms. Stormborn?" Pyrat asked. The sides of his blue lips were forming into a smile and revealed his wooden teeth.

"I don't care who she is. Her existence does not concern me."

The woman on the broomstick gracefully landed on the ground next to Pyrat. She placed the broomstick at her feet.

"I am Ismelda Rawkari. I am a witch come from Asshai and I have turned Qarth's sky the color of blood just for you Daenerys Stormborn. Now, where are your darling dragons?"

Daenerys stared hard at the witch for a very long time. She was speechless for the first time in her life. She had never encountered a witch before and didn't know exactly how to answer her. Just in time, Jorah Mormont and her Dothraki people came galloping up on horses. Her dragons rode on the back of on Jorah's horse and were covered up by a thick, brown cloth.

"Milady, we are ready to leave," Jorah announced.

Pyrat Pree grimaced at the sight of them. He knew that his ultimate plan would fail, but then he thought of the witch. Ismelda's random visit from Asshai could possibly save his plan. Even if he wouldn't get to rule the land of Qarth just yet, Pyrat had come up with a bigger and better idea. He walked towards Daenerys with his hands out in front of him.

"Goodbye, Daenerys." He embraced her in his arms.

"Goodbye, Pyrat Pree."

The embrace ended and Pyrat cleared his throat, "Ismelda, why don't you travel with them? I am sure you can be of use to Daenerys and her Dothraki people."

Pyrat tried as best as he could to hint at what he wanted Ismelda to do. Fortunately, the witch was smart and understood him instantly.

"Ahhh, yes. That is a great idea, warlock. I know the land almost as well as anybody around here. May I get your permission, Daenerys Stormborn?"

"Milady, I don't think that is a good idea," Jorah interrupted.

"Do you even know the danger you are putting upon your queen? There are many things in the desert that you don't even know about." Ismelda placed her hands on her hips and started walking towards him.

Jorah dismounted his horse and started to laugh. "Witches are not to be trusted, milady."

"Hush, Jorah. Let's hear what she has to say," Daenerys said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I have known Ismelda for centuries. You can trust her," Pyrat hooked his arm around Ismelda's back. She gave him a wet kiss on the cheek, leaving red lipstick on his face. Clearing her throat, she bragged, "I can spot danger from miles away, I know where to get water, and I can handle the sand demons."

Daenerys looked from witch to warlock and chewed on her bottom lip. At the moment, she knew she didn't look like a good leader to her people. She was caught off guard and knew she had to make a wise decision right then.

"Ismelda Rawkari, I will trust you on this. You can join us, but we must leave immediately. We can't waste any more precious daylight."

Jorah grumbled to himself as Daenerys said these words. He angrily made his way back to his horse. As the gates started to open, Pyrat quickly whispered instructions in Ismelda's ear and she smiled with delight. Daenerys mounted her horse, Ismelda wrapped her legs around her broomstick, the Dothraki readied themselves, checking to make sure they had packed everything that was essential for the long trek, and together they began to set off before the desert.

Pyrat Pree, the head warlock of The House of the Undying, stood at the entrance of the beautiful city of Qarth. He was satisfied with the way things turned out. Eventually, Ismelda would lead them to civilization and the leeches contained in an enchanted box that he had carefully placed in her dark purple satchel would soon tie his plan together. He had faith that Ismelda would do exactly as he instructed. He stepped back as the gates started to close in on him. His fellow warlocks stood waiting for him in the distance.

"Come, warlocks," he greeted them. "Our business is being carried out as I speak. Have patience. We will rule soon enough, I promise."


End file.
